Nice Cream Guy -- Oheo4
For more information about this characters adventure in another AU (after the events of a UTAUWikiTale pacifist run) see here. Oheo4 (also known as Oheo) takes the role of Nice Cream Guy in UTAUWikiTale. He has The Repetitive Vender Role. Sometimes he says inspirational quotes from sprite and AU fan art creators, AU creators, and sometimes even ones that he made himself. He likes to help out articles and wikis related to Undertale and its AUs (especially this one) but a lot of the time he can only do smaller things like making things look nicer, neater, and easier to find. Sometimes when he is out editing or working at his cart selling things, he will listen to music (songs from Undertale and fan made Undertale songs) and think of new ideas for new things for him to sell and ways to improve articles. Profile Appearance He wears a pair of blue jeans, a striped polo, a pair of glasses, and tennis shoes. The color of his polo and of his shoes change depending on where he currently is and can sometimes change depending on his emotions if they are strong enough (like being very happy or very sad). His polo and his shoes are most commonly colored green. He has a set of green headphones. He has dark brown hair that almost looks like it is black. He also has dark brown eyes. His cart looks like Undertale's Nice Cream Guy's cart but rather than being red and white striped, his is striped with the colors of the rainbow. Personality (To be determined) Locations When he is selling things When he is selling things he can be found at Average Area part 1, Average Area part 2, and Greater area. When he is not selling things When he is not selling things he can be found in most areas of the wiki helping out articles. Most are smaller fixes (like minor grammar changes) but some of them are larger ones. These articles range from popular ones that only need a little bit of improvement to those who aren't very well known and need a lot of improvement. Relationships CNAS He is a customer. (To be determined) Acts (while shopping) All routes: Buy Nice Cream Sculpture Creativity Cake Sell You want to sell to me? I would buy your items but my cart is already full of my own items. Sorry. I'm sure though that someone else would like to buy your stuff. You just have to keep looking. Sell (again) I really would like to buy your stuff, and it looks really cool, but like I said before my cart is full so I can't. Neutral Route: Talk (To be determined) Exit (To be determined) Pacifist Route: Talk (To be determined) Exit (To be determined) Genocide Route: Talk (To be determined) Exit (To be determined) Knowledge (To be determined) Trivia * Unlike Undertale Nice Cream Guy and like Undertale's shopkeepers he has his own "shopping menu" (example of what I mean by "shopping menu"). * He can play the trumpet but will only do so if he is alone or if he is with a group of people. * He can speak and understand some German but only more basic things (restaurant, weather, numbers, letters, etc.). * (To be determined) Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Route Survivors